


Good Model, Great Lover

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: RP Fic.Model and agent romance.





	Good Model, Great Lover

Brianna had smiled when she watched Kizzy work, her smile soft as she moved to gather the girl's belongings and follow her as she walked back to the changing rooms, locking them both in. 

"Great job Kiz... you looked fantastic."

Kizzy smiled.

"Thanks."

She said and began to undress. Brianna smiled, letting the girl undress before she spoke gently.

"You coming home with me tonight?"

The naked Kizzy smiled and turned to face Brianna, stood legs apart and hands on hips giving her a full frontal view.

"Am I Indeed?"

"It was an invite love... not an order..."

Brianna teased. Kizzy smiled saucily.

"So's this...."

She purred indicating her stance. 

"You sure you wouldn't rather go home?"

Kizzy smiled.

"Little too horny right now to wait..."

She purred. 

"Oh dear..."

Brianna smirked, moving to kiss Kizzy before slipping to her knees. 

"Let me help you out?"

Kizzy purred. 

"Is that a yes?"

"It is..."

Kizzy purred nodding. Brianna smiled, kneeling then lightly kissing the girl's clit. Kizzy closed her eyes, lent her head back and purred loudly. Brianne smiled, gently lapping at the girl's clit. Kizzy's purrs got even louder. Brianna slowly upped her pace. Kizzy began pushing her hips into Brianna's face. Brianna purred and upped her pace. Kizzy murred even louder still. Brianna upped her pace again. Kizzy soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
